Haddock Clan!: More One-shots
by YogisPip
Summary: So this is another book of one-shots, only unlike in my other book, I will go by Hiccstrid's kids' names in HTTYD 3, Zephyr and Nuffink. Will contain Hiccstrid alone, Hiccstrid with their kids, as well as multiple time sets. There will be moder and orginal time sets, as well as AUs. Hope you enjoy! Rated T: language and descriptive elements (rating may change later!)
1. Family Dance

He smiled as he opened the door ever so quietly and entered the house. Creeping in on light feet, he snuck into the spacious family room, which had a roaring fire at the end, and peeked around the corner. A smile lit his face as his emerald eyes landed on a beautiful creature that resided on a rocking near the fire.

His wife. Astrid Haddock.

They had been married almost four years now, and they long made up for his having to live without Toothless. They had made wonderful memories as a married couple, his favorite being the pregnancy and birth of their daughter.

A year passed after their wedding, before they finally conceived. Trouble had occurred, and they had, at first, thought Astrid could possibly be barren. But, a miracle had taken hold, and she finally became with child. Seven months in, Astrid went into early labor, and they welcomed their daughter.

Zephyr Vilhemina Haddock was what they had chosen to name her. Even though she was premature, she was already a happy, giggly bundle of joy. That didn't mean she wasn't fussy when she wasn't something; by hell she was. She had the lungs of a harpy, and often kept her parents up late with the tiny wails that came from her cradle. Her parents loved her though, and couldn't have been happier to finally have a baby, especially a baby girl.

She was three years old now, and their beautiful little girl. She had inherited her father's hair, and most of his feature, but her eyes clearly came from her mother. Hiccup couldn't have been happier about that; he loved how both of his beautiful girls shared the same eyes. They were his beauties. His whole world. A whole world that Astrid had given to him.

As he watched her, he noticed she had a book in her hands. He couldn't tell what it was, from the distance he was at, but he could see the look of contentment that rested on his wife's lovely face. Smiling wide, he came up beside her and looked over her shoulder to read some of the words in her book.

"Ah the great Adventures of Bjorn Vjalkson. Always a good read." He said suddenly.

She jumped in her seat and looked over at him before placing a hand over her heart. "Gods, you scared me, babe." She breathed out.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, love." He apologized.

She just waved him off, and then smiled. "What are you doing home so early?" She asked in a surprised voice. He was never home just before the last rays of gold disappeared over the oceanic horizon. At best, he was usually home by the time the moon was almost half way up into the sky. To have him home by sunset was a pleasant, but shocking surprise.

He shrugged. "Eh I may have pulled some strings, saying that my wife and daughter needed me around a little bit more. Speaking of, where is Zephyr?" He asked, looking around.

She chuckled and jerked her up toward the stairs. "Getting ready for bed. She'll be down in a few."

He smiled up the stairs and turned back to her. "C'mere." He said suddenly, holding his hand out for her. When she took it, curious smile on her face, he hauled her up gently and swung her quickly into his arms. Keeping one of her hands in his own, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her close to his chest as he swayed them slowly.

She was smiling brightly, but still surprised. "What's this?" She whispered.

He leaned close and kissed her lips lightly. "Am I not allowed to dance with my stunning wife? That sounds like an awfully cruel thing." He murmured, resting his forehead on hers as he closed his eyes and relaxed within their embrace.

She too closed her eyes and ran her one free hand over his shoulder and neck. "I love this, Hiccup. I really, really do. You just…surprised me." She explained.

He breathed a laugh and pressed his lips to her eyebrow. "Marriage isn't any good without surprises. It becomes a role-play, the same thing over, and over again. Get's boring." He mumbled against her skin. From there, he kept his eyes open, smile on his face, as he watched the pleasured look come upon her angelic face.

Their swaying was no more than a gentle breeze now, slow and hardly noticeable. Neither of them cared though. This embrace, this dance, was perfect. It felt as right as it did four years ago, on their wedding day. It felt magical, and breathtaking. A moment they wished would never end. Nothing could disturb them now. They were in their own little world.

"Mama, I can't find- Daddy!" A cheerful squeal came from the entrance of the room.

Hiccup's head snapped up at the sound of his young daughter's voice, and he beamed happily. Stepping out of Astrid's arms, he knelt on the floor with open arms. "Hi, princess." He said with a kiss to Zephyr's hair that was out of its usual braid.

"What are you doing home so early?" She asked in that straightforward manner, with her blue eyes sparkling brightly. Obviously, she welcomed his surprise as well.

He cupped her cheek and brushed a single finger through her auburn bangs. "I wanted to surprise you and mama. I take it you're happy, sweetheart?" He asked, knowing he was right on.

She giggled, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Yes!" She laughed. "I missed you daddy!" She laughed.

He smiled a sad smile, up at Astrid, as he stroked his daughter's small back. It had been a painful three days since he'd properly seen his little girl. Chieftain duties had kept him miserably busy, and unable to visit with his family. He'd seen Astrid, as she often waited till he got home before going to bed; but he'd only seen Zephyr when he'd looked into her room as she slept.

It was for reasons such as that that made him loath the position of being chief. He rarely got to have some real family time with his girls; and he hardly saw Zephyr. She could go days without so much as catching a glimpse of him, and it made him feel terrible. It was only by Astrid's assurance that he wasn't convinced about being the worst father in the world.

But all of that was forgotten now, as he embraced his daughter close to his chest. With a sudden smile upon his face, he wrapped an arm under her and lifted her up as he stood. Settling her on his hip, he used his other arm to curl around Astrid's waist and pulled her close.

Looking at each of them, he took a moment to kiss both of their cheeks before resting his head between the both of theirs. "How about a family dance?" He suggested, though they were already all bundled together.

Astrid beamed wide and wrapped one arm around his neck, the other around Zephyr to keep her settled, and rested her head against his chest. "That sounds like the perfect way to spend our time." She whispered, breath hitting his neck.

Zephyr nestled her small body into the warmth of her parents' bodies. "This is nice."

They both each nodded against her head. Pulling away slightly, they kissed each other lovingly, and then leaned down to kiss both sides of Zephyr's forehead. Their foreheads all rested together, and the family felt more complete than they had in a long time.

"Does this mean I get to stay up late?" Zephyr asked suddenly.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other blankly for a moment before laughing softly. Hiccup kissed her head against with the same smile, and shook his head in humor. "I think we can make an exception this one time. but don't think you're always going to be getting out of your regular bedtime, little lady." He told her semi-seriously. In truth, he was slightly happy to break the rules, occasionally, for his daughter.

Astrid was biting her lip in that way that told Hiccup she had something really important, perhaps meaningful, to tell him. He noticed the look immediately and nudged her forehead with his nose. "What's up, milady?" He asked with a goofy smile.

She laughed and looked down briefly. It didn't last long though, and shook back up with a glowing face. "We're going to have another baby."

He looked like a plasma blast had hit him. Then he surged forward and kissed her passionately. "I love you. I love you so much. You hear that, Zephyr? You're going to be a big sister." He said cheerfully.

She gasped and clapped her hands. "Big sister?" She pointed to herself. Her parents nodded with bright smiled and she screamed. "Yay! Big sister!" She bounced eagerly in their arms, making them laugh.

He kissed both girls' heads and settled his eyes on Astrid. "You're amazing, milady. Y'know, it's hard, sometimes, being without Toothless. But with you, and Zephyr, and now another little one on the way, it isn't so hard. You gave all of it to me, Astrid. Nothing could be better. I love you, so much. I love you too, Zephyr."


	2. Unexpected Arrival

**MODERN**

**:::**

Zephyr smiled as she leaned her head against the back of the rocking chair she sat in. A small baby nestled deep in her chest, suckling as any baby does. It seemed nothing could disturb the peace. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Z! I can't find my other boot!" Her little brother, Nuffink called from his bedroom.

Zephyr groaned in annoyance. Her brother was twelve years old, and could never seem to let her alone. Being a mother at sixteen, she prayed that Nuffink would leave her be. But no! Same Nuffink Haddock. Always annoying the hell out of her. "Why would I know where your damn boot is, Nuff?" She shouted in exasperation.

"Hey! Mom said no language!"

"Well mom's not here right now, is she?" She huffed. "I think I saw it in the basement!" All of a sudden, she felt more tired than she was before. On top of dealing with her little brother, keeping up with school, and helping her mother keep up with bills while her father was in Afghanistan, she was now a mother. Her boyfriend took off with a new girl after she told him, and she was still dreading telling her father. He had been gone two years now, and there had been no contact with him in the two years. He had no clue that she and Corey had gotten serious. No clue that she had gotten pregnant. No clue that her boyfriend had left her in the dust as soon as she got pregnant.

Man, would he be pissed. She and her father had always been close. He never hesitated to show her how much he loved her. It was a daddy's-girl relationship. If he knew what she'd gone through in the past year, she knew he wouldn't hesitate to track down her ex and beat him for abandoning her, pregnant and scared. It wasn't just that, though; she knew that this whole situation with which she found herself in, would break his heart. He wouldn't want to see her going through this.

She looked down at the sweet face of her baby. Her daughter. She was born two months ago, at just over nine months. Strong and healthy, she was. Zephyr remembered crying the first time she held her newborn daughter. Holding her to her chest had felt so amazing, and she couldn't believe Corey was going to miss out on everything. That he ran off with another girl because he couldn't take responsibility for something they had done.

No matter, though. That was now in the past. Her daughter, who she had named Desiree Alia Haddock. Her arrival had brought happiness back into Zephyr's life, after her boyfriend deserted her. She was the one thing in her life anymore that actually made sense, and she would do anything for her baby girl. Absolutely anything.

"Z-Zephyr?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked to the entrance of the living room. She gaped at what- who she saw. "Daddy." She choked. Remembering Desiree suddenly, she gasped and looked down at the baby girl, who was still latched on to her. She looked back up at her father and noticed the shocked look on his face.

He came forward slowly and looked between her and Desiree. "What?...When?...How?..." He couldn't seem to find his wording, and appeared to still be in shock.

She blushed lightly. "I think we both know _how _it happened." She said with embarrassment.

He too blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." He muttered. Then he seemed to really grasp on to the sight of his daughter breast feeding and quickly turned his head. "Gah, I'm sorry, sweetie!" He apologized with a quick voice.

She snickered. "It's alright, dad. She's done anyway." She said as she snapped her bra strap back and pulled her shirt back down. "Now, as for…all this…I have an explanation. You remember Corey?" She asked.

He turned back with a frown. "That boy you started dating right before I left that I vehemently told you was a player and wanted nothing more than to get in your pants? _Please _tell me he isn't the father of the baby, Zephyr." He begged with pleading eyes.

She looked down. "I can't do that." She whispered.

He sighed, shutting his eyes tight for a moment, and running a hand through his hair. After a short, inner fight with himself, he gently pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Zephyr. Despite it all, I still love you. I'm not disappointed, either. That douche doesn't deserve a someone like you, baby girl. He never will. A man that abandons his own child is no man." Pulling away, he brushed the tears that had gathered under her eyes, before looking down at the baby in her arms and smiling broadly. "What's her name?"

She held her daughter up and brushed a hand through the thick, midnight locks. "Desiree. Desiree Alia Haddock." Bouncing the baby a little, she studied her father further and held her arms out a little. "Do…do you want to hold her?" She asked softly.

He looked so proud as he gently took Desiree into his strong arms. Tears were in his eyes, as he looked back to his daughter and kissed her forehead. "She's beautiful, baby girl. Just like you. Other than that black hair, she is your spitting image." He pointed out. Holding the girl up above his head, he shook her a little bit and laughed at her sweet giggle. "Even has your adorable little laugh. Oh, it's been too long since I've held a baby. Yes it has, yes it has." He said in his signature baby voice that he used on both Zephyr and her brother. "Hey, where's your brother?" He asked then.

She rolled her eyes. "Getting his boot that somehow ended up in the basement." She said in exasperation.

"Zeph, you're a damn liar! My boot isn't in the damn basement!" Nuffink's voice came from the kitchen.

Hiccup's eyes bulged at his son's use of language. But he had to snicker. "Language, you man!" He called back.

Pause.

"…Dad?" Nuffink called then. He came around the corner and poked a smile when indeed, his father stood in the living room, holding his niece. "Dad!" He said excitedly and raced to meet his father in a hug.

Hiccup laughed and kissed his son's head, ruffling his hair afterwards. "We're gonna have a serious talk about your language, dude." He said semi-seriously, just happy to have both of his children with him.

Nuffink pointed to Zephyr. "Hey, she started it. She said language is fine when mom's not around." He said with a huff.

He clicked his tongue. "Tough luck, buddy. You got double duty parent now. no language, _either _of you." He said pointedly, with a raised brow to Zephyr. "Hey, speaking of mom though, where is your mom?" He asked.

"Zephyr, I need my pills, really bad! They on the counter?" Astrid's tired voice came from the entrance.

Zephyr gave her dad a tight smile before turning to shout back to her mom. "Yeah, mom! Same place as usual, with a glass of water beside them!" She called back.

"Thanks, honey!"

Hiccup pulled at Zephyr's sleeve. "Pills?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "Mom's…been on antidepressants for the last year and a half. She….um…she went through a breakdown that landed her in the hospital, under urgent care. Nuff and I stayed with grandma, but it was really hard. She was under suicide watch." She admitted.

His eyes bulged. "Suicide watch?" He whisper-shouted. "God…what happened, Zephyr?" He caught the haunted look in her eye and held her head. "Zephyr? Tell me." He begged.

"She…she was pregnant, dad. Four months along though…she went into labor. L-Libby didn't make it."

His whole world went blank when he heard grasped that his wife had miscarried. Guilt filled his body, and tears ran down his cheeks. "She-she was pregnant? We-we had…another daughter?" He forced his tears back, but whimpered helplessly. "God, I should have been here."

"Hiccup."

He knew it was her and took several strides in her direction, wrapping her tight in his arms. "I'm sorry, baby. I should have been here. I should have been here. You shouldn't have gone through that all alone." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

While Astrid was shocked at first, a shared glace with Zephyr told her everything she needed to know. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed jaw. "It's ok, honey. It wasn't your fault." She assured him.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. His eyes were red and his nose was runny as he cupped her cheeks and stroked her soft skin. "Are-are you ok? Zeph-Zephyr told me you were on suicide watch after losing the baby, and that you've been on pills since."

She nodded slightly. "I'm…ok as I can be. But I have a feeling it will be better with you here." She said surely.

He cracked a smile and kissed her lips. "I love you. God, I missed you." He mumbled as he pulled her back into his arms. "It's good to be home." He said in her ear.

"So I take it you've met your granddaughter?" She asked, pointing to the baby in Zephyr's arms.

He beamed as he looked back to the sweet girl and then at his wife. "I have. She is the sweetest thing." He obliged when Zephyr offered to let him hold Desiree again. "She certainly got her mother's and grandmother's eyes. Greeat. Another girl I'm not going to be able to resist succumbing to. Why must you Haddock girls do this to a poor old man?" He said dramatically.

Astrid swatted his chest though, a scoff on the edge of her tongue. "Oh puh-lease. We're thirty-eight. _Both_ of us. Are you calling me old?" She dead-panned with a raised brow.

He seemed to realize his choice of words and gulped down the nervous lump in his throat, while scratching the back of his neck. "Not at all, milady. Still as beautiful and sexy as you were when I married you." He reworded with more careful thought.

Nuffink gagged. "_Not_ in front of us. Please, dad." He begged with wide green eyes.

Hiccup smirked at his son. "Don't like me calling your mother sexy, buddy? You can gag all you want now, but let's see about in…oh…give or take fifteen years, when _you_ are married?" He offered. "Guarantee, we'll be having a _much _different discussion then." He said knowingly.

Nuffink just rolled his eyes.

Hiccup shook his head with a winded breath. "God, if this is what we were like when we were teenagers then I feel awful." He said to Astrid.

She barked a laugh though and fiddled with the end of his hair on the back of his neck. "You were nothing like our children when you were their age, babe. You were _so_ much worse."

He frowned playfully. "Well thanks for the verbal backlash, hon. Really appreciated. Kids, when you are married, take a note from from this lovely woman right here. While she is beautiful, and charming just at sight, beneath that exterior is a woman that has little mercy. Now I love her, but let it not fool you that your spouses might take it as I do. That is just a helpful fact that will greatly assist you later in life. OW! Woman, I have the baby!" He said frantically to Astrid when she backhanded him across the head

"I was watching.'' She assured his with a non-impressed look. "And now I'll thank you for the verbal lashing." She said slyly.

He huffed. "Women."

Nuffink and Zephyr look blankly at each other before bursting into laughter and gathering their parents into a group hug. "I missed this." Zephyr sighed.

They family all tangled their arms together and kissed heads and cheeks and foreheads. "I missed all of you." Hiccup said, looking around at all of them. It was emotional, bittersweet even. Coming home to find he was a grandfather, and that his wife had gone through the loss of their pre-mature daughter all on her own, it was much to get his mind around. But for now, he could just be at ease, and welcome the warmth of his families embrace.

**:::**

**IDK maybe this was bad? I kind of liked the idea, but that could just be me. Let me know what you think, in the comments! Peace out people!**


End file.
